


一篇没有开头没有结尾的车

by misamisa711



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Bottom Eddy Chen, Hot summer afternoon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: 夏天的性爱。不成功的通感写作尝试。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen
Kudos: 29





	一篇没有开头没有结尾的车

一辆没有开头没有结尾的BE车

Brett在踏进这间房间的时候就感受到了房间内徐徐升起的热度。尽管屋内的窗帘都紧紧地拉上了，南半球夏天的太阳仍旧无孔不入地从微开一点的窗帘布间隙中透进室内。Brett刚从冷气十足的车里下来，走到Eddy的家门口，就出了好大一身汗。

“怎么不开空调？”

“坏掉了。”Eddy闷闷的声音从房间的一角传来，Brett朝角落望去——Eddy的床是在靠墙的位置。Brett的视线在转移到床上的Eddy时，他愣住了。

除了腰间盖着的一层薄被之外，Eddy什么也没穿，他修长的手指轻搭在光裸的大腿侧边的肌肉上，Eddy的另一只手隐没进薄薄的遮蔽之物下，不用Brett再走近一点观察，他已经知道Eddy在等他来的那段时间在做什么了。

Brett感到整个房间的热量正压在他的身上，像是从各个方向挤压着他的头部、肩膀、手掌，他的呼吸加快，连呼出来的气息都变成升温的了。

“我以为这不是个Booty call。”Brett说，他躺在Eddy身后，从背后抱住对方。Brett将鼻尖埋在Eddy的后颈，那里的头发因为汗水的缘故湿成一缕一缕的贴在Eddy不断散发着热量的皮肤上，模糊的笑声从Eddy的喉间传来。

“我的衣服都在烘干机里呢。”

“倒是个在家里赤身裸体的好借口。”Brett若有所思，他身上的T恤快湿透了，贴紧着Eddy的后背。Brett觉得更热了，他身体里的水分都变成了将他和Eddy贴紧在一起的黏合剂，“你身上好臭。”Brett皱了皱眉头，“你多久没洗头了？”

Eddy的身上散发出一种混合着咸味和酸味的味道，像是从冰箱里拿出来放了一整晚的柑橘类水果，介于熟透和腐败之间的浓郁气息。Eddy身上散发的气味以一种不可思议的方式促使Brett用舌头舔过Eddy背部凹陷下去的肌肤，他的舌尖尝到了Eddy身上咸咸的味道。

Eddy向前又缩了缩，他手上的动作又开始了，Brett一把抓住Eddy的手腕，将他翻过来面对他，“不许摸你自己。”他听见自己喘息的声音说。

Eddy变成仰躺在床上的姿态。Brett将双手撑在Eddy脸旁边的床单上，他的右膝顶入Eddy分开的双腿之间，牛仔裤粗糙的质感在Eddy大腿间光裸的皮肤上滑过。Eddy的嘴唇稍微分开，他的眼睛盯着Brett，他本来很深的瞳孔变得更深了。

Brett俯下身亲吻Eddy，他用上了舌头。分开时，Eddy的嘴唇变得湿亮湿亮的。

Eddy伸手将Brett的T恤脱下来。当他们与纠缠在一起的肢体和织物作着斗争的时候，薄薄的被子下，Brett能看见Eddy勃起的轮廓，他几乎是反射性地吞咽下自己的口水。

“看够了吗？”Eddy朝他一笑，他宽大的手掌从被单中伸出来，将Brett的脸拉下来。Eddy凑上身去给了Brett一个湿漉漉的吻。Eddy的掌心里都是汗，Brett的脸变得滚烫起来。

Brett的腿在薄薄的被单下和Eddy的交缠在一起。Eddy几分钟前就扒光了他的裤子和上衣，有另外一个人的体温加入，Brett也开始出汗，他变得像是刚从水里出来似的大汗淋漓，他抱着身下的Eddy，胸前回荡着Eddy胸膛里跳动的心跳声。两幅身体变成了一具，加上他自己的心跳，界限开始侵入、融合，变得平均谐和，难分彼此。

Brett在Eddy将腰抬起来的时候滑入了一团紧致而湿热的肌肤中，从Eddy微启的嘴中呼出的空气最终和他嘴里的汇集。Brett先是用一种慵懒迂回的方式一点一点试探Eddy的边缘，直到他的节奏随着加速上升的体温和愈发敏感的触感开始变得不稳。Eddy的手指攀上了他的肩膀，他剪得很平滑的指甲掐进了Brett因为拉琴而变得有些僵硬的肌肉里，从他的口中发出了一丝呜咽，像是渴求着寻找平衡而又随之快速掉落。

室温上升了好几度。Brett感觉自己和Eddy都被包裹在了汗水和热浪做成的茧里，他的汗水随着每一次挺入Eddy的体内滴落在Eddy的脸颊上，嘴角边。Eddy将一只手放入他们交叠在一起的身体间，抚弄着他自己的前端。Eddy闭紧了双眼，他的眉头皱起，像是床单上怎么也抚摸不平的褶皱，他的嘴里发出细细碎碎的声音，咕隆咕隆的，“我爱你我爱你…”Eddy反复轻声地说。那句话就像是突破口，伴随着未成形的语言气泡，从Brett地心底里浮出来，让他的胸膛感到热烈。Brett低下头去够Eddy的嘴，将炽热的气息封进他俩的体内，随后他无法抑制地颤抖，抱着哭叫出声的Eddy一起，深陷进急速下降的螺旋中。

Eddy睁开了眼睛。当Brett变软的阴茎从Eddy体内滑出时，他的喉咙深处发出一声被堵住的声音，“好热。”他说，“你出了好多汗。”

“显然不应该在空调坏掉的时候还想着滚床单。”Brett笑了，他从Eddy的身上翻滚下来，侧躺在Eddy旁边。Eddy的腿又滑进他膝盖间，黏腻的汗液混合着精液的触感让Brett感到昏沉沉的，他试图挣脱开来，Eddy又不依不挠地欺上来用他的腿磨蹭着Brett的，他的脚掌滑过Brett的小腿，“别。”Brett说，“好热。”但他的嘴角不受控制地咧出一个微笑。

“刚才，你想说什么？”

“什么刚才？”

“就是刚才，在你快到的时候。”

“我爱你？”Brett的脸红了，他在那样的情况也无法说出口，更何况是在清醒的条件下，话一出口，就变成了一个试探性的问句，他感觉有些暴露，有些无助，但是Eddy轻轻的微笑让他重新找到了勇气，“我爱你。”他说，这一次是肯定的语气。

Eddy重新抱住他，Brett感到有些热，有些晕乎乎。室外的太阳仍旧毒辣，室内的空气沉淀下来，Eddy持续而稳定的热度像是船锚一样将Brett定在这里，不至于变成一团水蒸气飘走。

直到Eddy拥着他发出平稳的呼吸声，伴随着Eddy陷入睡眠时的轻微鼻音，Brett睡着了。


End file.
